Healing Hearts
by Haruno Miyabi
Summary: Sequel to Love And Regrets. Although Sakura hate to admit it... She is still broken from the inside. Who will help her heal her broken heart? Will she ever love again?


TITLE: **HEALING HEARTS**

DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING_

Summary: Sequel to Love and Regrets. Sakura was broken. Who will be there to mend her broken heart? Will Sakura find new love again or will she not?

There she sat, under her favorite cherry blossom tree…

A tree that goes with her name, Sakura

Haruno Sakura, number one teenage kunoichi, trained by the Hokage herself.

There she sat all alone as the wind blows and danced with her silky pink hair.

A small smile graced her lips, people would think she's an angel…

But this _angel_ is broken, hurt and lonely.

Never again the lovely and cheerful kunoichi she was back then…

A single tear fell and she quickly wiped it away with her now cold hands…

'No! I promised myself that I would be happy for him! And I will forever…' she held back the tears.

She looked down from the tree and saw couples, hand in hand, walking on the streets

Sakura smiled at the sight when she saw Ino and Sasuke together

She truly felt happy for them… she just wished she felt the same towards Naruto and Hinata-chan…

It's been almost half a year when she made that promise…

Pushing the thoughts aside she leaped down from the tree, landing gracefully on the ground

She proceed deeper into the forest, walking as she enjoys the view

She stopped when she heard kicking and punching sounds. Sakura looked into the bush and saw the Hyuuga prodigy

She stared as the Hyuuga prodigy trained all alone… Her presence was soon to be found out.

Neji turned to see Sakura stared at him in awe. He nodded as a greeting.

Sakura smiled, although she half faked it. Neji sees through it easily

Neji looked at her with concern written all over his face (I decided to write face because his eyes are err… plain white…)

Sakura looked down and played the soil with her sandals

Then she remembered…

This was the place where Hinata and Naruto's relationship all began… Also the place where Sakura's heart shattered…

Trying to fight her emotions, she bit her lip

No longer could she hold the pain, sorrow, and sadness she bared all along

Almost half a year… no… 8 months to be exact…

She had endured those pains for 8 whole months… Tears began to flow…

Sakura can't seem to wipe it away as it kept flowing like river…

How she hoped that the river could wash her pain away

"Onegai… Yamete… Kurushin yo…" Sakura sobbed and dropped to the floor.

Neji, no longer could see the _angel _bare any pain, approached her

He knelt eye level in front of her…

Tilting her chin to look at her face, and he did…

Eyes red, tears flowing non-stop… How he wanted to wipe those away once and for all

He had always wanted to find the smile she once had…

Gentle hiccups could be heard… Tears kept flowing

Feeling her chin being brought up she stared at a pair of pearly orbs

She admired the way it shone and showed emotions…

That might be why Naruto loved Hinata-chan… she thought, more tears.

The Hinata that care for him, love him and admire him, she thought.

Holding her head trying to stop the thoughts she whimpered,

"YAMETE!"

Neji couldn't bear to watch this angel hurt

He embraced her in a gentle hug… Stroking her back repeatedly

"Shinpai suruna… Watashi ima koko Ni" he whispered.

Sakura struggled, "Onegai… Stop it… Onegai…"

Neji, breaking from the embrace, faced her

Slowly he leaned in, capturing her lips with his

Sakura was taken aback, 'Neji-kun…'

Neji, still kissing her, held her close and tight

Fear that he might let her slip

Fear that she might break

Fear that she might lose hope to **love **again…

Slowly, Sakura responded, clutching Neji's shirt

Bringing him closer to her, as Neji deepened the kiss

Tongue heated up in a passionate battle

Both parted slowly, panting and blushing

Sakura leaned towards Neji's ear, whispering…

"Arigatou… Neji-kun…"

The Hyuuga prodigy smiled, knowing that he had healed the broken _angel_…

He leaned in and kissed her forehead…

Simple but nevertheless lovingly…

It seems that the once broken _angel _had found her smile and prince… With the help of the prince

He held her towards his chest and he leaned down, whispering…

"Aishteru Sakura…"

--------------------------------------------------------------OWARI-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Wheeee! I just can't get enough of NejiSaku fics! LOL! Is it too out of character? If it is you can help me with it… Thanks bunch! Hugs and kisses for all! Heheheh! XD_**


End file.
